


tipping point

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: (spoiler: it’s not just the tip), Anal Sex, Just the Tip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's the plot, yibos massive dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “It’s not— I don’t think I can take that,” Xiao Zhan wraps his other hand around Yibo’s dick, and even with both his hands around him there’s still an inch to spare before the base. He swallows before continuing, “Yibo, it’smassive.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 72
Kudos: 889





	tipping point

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [tipping point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843143) by [pochtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica)



> i have no excuse, just wanted big dick yibo railing secret size queen xz. another birthday gift for mister wang x 
> 
> thank you [pinkalchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalchemy/pseuds/pinkalchemy) for her beautiful speedy beta work!!!

They’ve been working up to this point for weeks—weeks full of hungry kisses, whispered promises, and desperate jerk off sessions in the hotel bathroom. Wang Yibo has had enough. He’s low-key horny all the time, and it seems that every scene they are filming recently involves Xiao Zhan sprawled across his lap, wiggling as he tries to get comfortable. He’s only gotten hard once, but once is enough for Xiao Zhan to tease him mercilessly about it for the rest of time, apparently.  
  
So now that they finally have had a low intensity day filming mainly dialogue and have a late start tomorrow, it only makes sense that they use this time to fuck as much as possible.  
  
Luckily, Xiao Zhan seems to be on the same page as Yibo—if the way he pushes his way into his hotel room and shoves Yibo up against the wall, his long body plastered against him as he kisses Yibo, open mouthed and hot, says anything at all. There’s the unmistakable hot press of his erection into the jut of Yibo’s hip-bone and Yibo rocks up into it, their breath stuttering.  
  
“Fuck, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan moans into his mouth, rubbing up against him in a filthy grind that has Yibo knocking his head against the wall. Christ. “Can we— Do you want to—”  
  
Yibo licks into his mouth desperately, his hands slipping to cup Xiao Zhan’s ass and he _squeezes_. “Yes, yeah, fuck,” Yibo agrees, not really knowing what he’s agreeing to exactly but knowing that he wants all of it. Xiao Zhan steps away from him and Yibo’s hand’s slide off his ass, and Yibo almost mourns the loss but then Xiao Zhan is undoing the button on his jeans and shimmying out of his briefs and wow. There is Xiao Zhan’s cock, hard and flushed, already wet at the tip and smaller than Yibo’s own, which gives him a little thrill of satisfaction.  
  
“Gege,” Yibo says dumbly, and Xiao Zhan grins and reaches for him, pushing down Yibo’s boxers and shorts in one go, and Yibo’s dick springs up almost comically. Xiao Zhan stares. And stares. Then he looks up at Yibo’s face, eyes wide.  
  
“Your cock is fucking huge.” Xiao Zhan says, and it’s not said in the breathless porny way that Yibo had imagined on countless evenings. It’s more… concerned.  
  
“I know,” Yibo leers. Xiao Zhan swallows and tentatively grips just below the head of Yibo’s dick. He can’t even wrap his fingers around the girth. It’s fucking hot; Xiao Zhan’s hand looks small and delicate wrapped around him. His gaze leaves Yibo’s face, goes back down to his cock, and he squeezes, making Yibo whimper in a way that is not pathetically horny in any way.  
  
“It’s not— I don’t think I can take that,” Xiao Zhan wraps his other hand around Yibo’s dick, and even with both his hands around him there’s still an inch to spare before the base. He swallows before continuing, “Yibo, it’s _massive_ .”  
  
This is the first time Yibo’s had any complaints, but Xiao Zhan looks like he’s genuinely upset by the size of his cock, so he hastens to reassure him. “We don’t have to do anything, I won’t pressure you.”  
  
Xiao Zhan snorts and steps closer, Yibo’s dick pressing into his hoodie. “I’m not pressured,” he starts moving his hands up and down, slowly jacking Yibo off. “Fuck, didi.”  
  
The honorific makes Yibo’s dick throb and he’s sure that Xiao Zhan feels it, looks over his shoulder instead of making eye contact. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, wants to pick Xiao Zhan up and fuck him until he cries, stuff him full with his cock and come.  
  
“Gege, let’s go to bed,” Yibo moans into Xiao Zhan’s mouth when he swipes his thumb at the head of his dick, getting it shiny and wet with precome.  
  
Yibo mourns the loss of Xiao Zhan’s hands on his cock, but then Xiao Zhan is grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bed with intent. Yibo trips a little as he tries to kick off his shorts while walking, and it’s made even more difficult by the fact that every drop of blood that had been in his brain is now in his cock. Xiao Zhan lets himself fall backwards onto the bed, laughing as he tries to push off his jeans and underwear over his shoes. Once he’s got them all off—shoes included—Yibo crawls on top of him, feeling overheated at the touch of their bare skin, the roughness of Xiao Zhan’s leg hair against his own smoother legs.  
  
“Yibo, get your shirt off,” Xiao Zhan mumbles, staring at Yibo’s mouth in a way that makes Yibo feel shivery all over. He tugs his shirt off and throws it to the floor and Xiao Zhan immediately has his hands on his chest, dragging his nails over his nipples, scratching red lines down to the bumps of his abs. “You’re so fucking _hot_ .”  
  
Even in his arousal, Yibo knows how to be a little shit. “Not as hot as Zhan-ge, so pretty, so sexy,” Xiao Zhan groans at the compliments and Yibo pushes his blue hoodie up until he tugs it off, tossing it to join Yibo’s shirt on the floor. Yibo then lets himself look.  
  
For someone who is over 6ft Xiao Zhan looks _tiny_ —Yibo puts a hand on his side and he feels as if he could wrap both hands around his waist and still be able to touch his own fingers, and he feels like that shouldn’t make him feel as hot as it does. He lowers himself onto his elbows and bites Xiao Zhan’s chest, flicking his tongue over one dark nipple as Xiao Zhan whines and digs his nails into his shoulder. Yibo shifts and his cock presses down against Xiao Zhan’s, and all of a sudden they’re grinding against each other, and Xiao Zhan surges up to kiss him, wet and messy, all tongues and teeth.  
  
“Ge,” Yibo moans into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “Oh my god.” he gets his hand around Xiao Zhan’s dick, fingers slipping with how wet he is. Fuck, that’s so hot.  
  
“Yibo— _Yibo_ , ah— I wanna suck your dick,” Xiao Zhan babbles, and Yibo shudders on top of him.  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,” Yibo agrees, and rolls off of Xiao Zhan so that he’s sprawled on his back. “C’mon.” he holds his cock by the base so that it’s upright and Xiao Zhan snorts a laugh at him even as he gets onto his hands and knees.  
  
“You’re so vain, putting yourself on display for me,” Xiao Zhan says, crawling between Yibo’s spread legs. Yibo doesn’t care; he knows he looks good. “My little Yibo. Or,” he cocks his head to the side with a devastatingly sexy smirk, “Not so little, fuck.”  
  
Xiao Zhan wraps his hand over the top of Yibo’s so that he can angle his cock into his mouth and licks at the head teasingly. Yibo blows a hard breath out of his nose; if he hadn’t had jacked off literally half an hour before Xiao Zhan came over he would already have come at just the first touch of his tongue. He looks at Xiao Zhan, who raises his eyebrows at him and then sucks the tip into his mouth and Yibo’s head falls back onto the bed, groaning.  
  
Xiao Zhan focuses a lot of attention on the head of Yibo’s dick, flicking his tongue into the slit in a way that has Yibo squirming on the bedsheets, bobbing his head as he laps across the crown. He doesn’t get far down at all, and it’s a bit of a tease, really. Yibo pushes himself up on his elbows to watch Xiao Zhan work.  
  
It’s then when Yibo realises what the issue is; Xiao Zhan’s mouth is just too small. He can’t get more than the tip of Yibo’s dick into his mouth before his jaw has to open uncomfortably wide, and isn’t _that_ an ego stroke.  
  
“Xiao-laoshi is very talented with his mouth,” Yibo breathes, and uses the hand not wrapped around his cock to push back some of Xiao Zhan’s sweaty hair. “But surely he can take a little bit more?”  
  
Xiao Zhan pulls off his dick with a _pop_. His lips are swollen. “I’m sure he could do, if perhaps Wang-laoshi had less to offer,” he then _spits_ on Yibo’s dick, saliva rolling down the head and over their interwoven knuckles. “God, this would wreck me.”  
  
The way Yibo’s cock spurts out precome betrays just how much he likes the sound of that, and it mixes with the saliva as it follows the same trail over their knuckles. Xiao Zhan huffs out a hot breath. “I guess you’d like that.”  
  
Yibo nods, not even embarrassed. He has the sudden image of his cock pressing so deep inside of Xiao Zhan that his flat stomach bulges with it, fucking him so deep that he sobs. Whatever the expression is on his face is, it makes Xiao Zhan laugh.  
  
“Maybe we can start with your fingers?”  
  
Getting his fingers inside of Xiao Zhan has been a go-to jerk-off fantasy of Yibo’s for the past month, and he flips Xiao Zhan over in one quick movement, pinning him down to the bed by his shoulders. Xiao Zhan’s eyes are dark, pupils huge, and his red mouth is parted as he gasps below him.  
  
“I’ve got lube, you need that,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkle as he smiles.  
  
“I think that would be a good idea,” Xiao Zhan says kindly, as if Yibo hadn’t just pointed out the obvious. Yibo feels like his legs are half jelly when he wobbles over to the bedside cabinet and gets his half-empty bottle of lubricant. Xiao Zhan rolls onto his side to watch Yibo, then tugs him against the edge of the bed, kisses over his hip bones.  
  
“How do you want it?” Yibo asks as Xiao Zhan nuzzles against his groin, his nose just brushing his pubic hair. “Ge, how do you want it?”  
  
Xiao Zhan looks up at his impatient tone, eyes sparkling even with the flush of arousal across his cheeks. “On my back, let me watch you,” he takes Yibo’s empty hand and kisses his knuckles, then slides two of Yibo’s fingers into his mouth, sucking gently as he looks up at him. Who knew Xiao Zhan was such a fucking cock-tease.  
  
Yibo pulls his fingers from Xiao Zhan’s mouth and clambers up onto the bed to get in between his legs, pushing up his knees so they’re spread open. He looks from Xiao Zhan’s asshole to his face, where Xiao Zhan is staring back, his gaze heavy, expectant. Then he looks back down.  
  
“So I just, uh, put it in?”  
  
Xiao Zhan blinks slowly at him.  
  
“Have you not—” he stops at Yibo’s expression, whatever it is. Yibo’s not embarrassed about the fact he hasn’t slept with a man before, but he hasn’t ever even fingered himself. He’s a quick learner, though, and Xiao Zhan’s pleasure will be the best incentive to do a good job. “That’s fine, uh, lube first. Please.”  
  
Yibo uncaps the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. The first touch of his fingers against Xiao Zhan’s rim is intimate, and Xiao Zhan watches him as he familiarises himself with the feel of him.  
  
“You can start with two, I start with two,” Xiao Zhan breathes. “Just go slow.”  
  
Yibo’s fingers are longer than Xiao Zhan’s, his knuckles wider. There’s no way he can just shove two of them inside of him, not like Xiao Zhan apparently does. He presses the tip of his middle finger against the furl of muscle, then slowly pushes in. Xiao Zhan is tight, even against just one finger, and Yibo runs his other hand along his inner thigh, pushing his legs open wider.  
  
Xiao Zhan licks his lips, sweat glistening on his forehead already. “Good, that’s good.”  
  
Yibo preens at the praise, wants Xiao Zhan to tell him more, make it so that all he can think about is how fucking _good_ Yibo is making him feel. He pushes his finger in further, over the bump of his last knuckle, and Xiao Zhan kicks his side, inhaling sharply through his nose.  
  
“Like that?” Yibo asks, and draws his finger back, then in again, fucking Xiao Zhan shallowly. Xiao Zhan nods and catches his lower lip between his teeth. Yibo nudges his index finger alongside the one already inside Xiao Zhan, stretching him, and the way Xiao Zhan clenches down on his fingers is _obscene_. Yibo reaches up towards Xiao Zhan’s cock, but Xiao Zhan bats his hand away.  
  
“If you touch me I’ll come,” he warns, and Yibo’s own cock throbs. He tucks his ring finger against Xiao Zhan’s rim on the next thrust of his fingers and Xiao Zhan rolls his hips a little, meeting them. “Curl your fingers a little.”  
  
Ever good at following instructions, Yibo does, and this time when he presses in Xiao Zhan spasms a little, a small noise leaving him. “There, yeah,” he sighs, and Yibo presses again, his fingers making a slick noise as he tries to find the right spot. “Mmm, Bo-di, there.”  
  
Xiao Zhan below him—moaning softly as Yibo fingers him open—is almost too much to take, and Yibo wraps his free hand around his own dick, playing with the slick head to try to relieve some of the pressure. It doesn’t help—in fact, it makes it worse—and Yibo pants as if he’s the one getting fingered, which just seems to rile Xiao Zhan up even more.  
  
“Maybe, maybe we can try it,” Xiao Zhan says breathlessly when Yibo works his third finger inside of him, moving them in a gentle grind. “J-just the tip.”  
  
It would take a stronger man than Yibo to say no to that.  
  
Yibo pulls out his fingers with a lot more restraint than he’s currently feeling. He turns, about to get off the bed and search for a condom (please, god, let him have a condom hidden somewhere), but Xiao Zhan leans up and grabs at his shoulder, pulling him around for a kiss.  
  
“What are you doing?” he says against Yibo’s mouth. “I said come fuck me.”  
  
Yibo’s brain shudders to a halt and he makes a desperate noise. Hearing ‘ _fuck me’_ from Xiao Zhan’s mouth is going to haunt his every waking moment. He’s going to be hard for the rest of his life.  
  
“I’m getting a condom,” Yibo starts, but Xiao Zhan keeps hold of him.  
  
“If it’s just a little, do we need it?”  
  
Xiao Zhan looks at him and licks his lips, and every single lecture on safe sex he’s ever had leaves Yibo’s head in one fell swoop.  
  
“I’m clean,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan licks over his mouth, then shuffles closer until he’s straddling Yibo’s legs, his legs spread wide. Yibo’s cock is pressing against his balls and it’s slick with lube and _fuck_ . Fuck, they’re doing this.  
  
“So am I, now get on with it.”  
  
Xiao Zhan is bossy and knows what he wants, and apparently what he wants is Yibo’s cock. He’d only used three fingers, and is a little worried that that isn’t enough to prepare Xiao Zhan, but suddenly there’s a cool wet grip on his cock. Xiao Zhan has got the lube and is working him over, slicking him up with both hands, and Yibo trembles with it.  
  
“Want it like this?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan just guides his cock behind his balls, along his perineum, then rubs it against his rim teasingly. “ _Ge_ .”  
  
“Do you think you’ll even fit?” Xiao Zhan says, voice a half-whisper. He rocks back a little and Yibo’s head catches, pushing into him ever so slightly. Xiao Zhan freezes, then grinds down a little more, and Yibo grasps at his hips urgently. “Oh, oh _fuck_.”  
  
There’s too much lube, it’s so wet and hot and Xiao Zhan is easing himself down onto Yibo’s dick like a pro and it’s all Yibo can do to just hold on and not fuck upwards into him like he so desperately wants. He can be good, he _will_ make this good.  
  
When the full head of Yibo’s cock is inside of him, Xiao Zhan drops forward, pressing his head into Yibo’s neck. He presses wet kisses there as he adjusts, and Yibo strokes his hands over his back, unable to think of anything but how tight Xiao Zhan is around him. Then, Xiao Zhan relaxes, and rolls his hips in a filthy little circle, moving only about half an inch up his cock before coming back down. Then he repeats it. And again. And then Xiao Zhan is bouncing on the tip of Yibo’s dick, making little noises into his neck as he fucks himself down on Yibo’s dick.  
  
“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan gasps, “Yibo, you’re so good, fuck.”  
  
It’s suddenly all too much and Yibo lifts Xiao Zhan off of his cock, hands wrapped around his waist, pushing him back onto the bed. Xiao Zhan makes a squeak of surprise but lets himself be moved.  
  
“Zhan-ge, I—” may as well be honest, Yibo decides. “I’ll come if you do it like that.”  
  
“Oh?” Xiao Zhan says breathily. “Oh, do you wanna be in charge? It might be easier for you.”  
  
Yibo nods, and then Xiao Zhan turns onto his front and puts his ass in the air, on his hands and knees, and Yibo thinks this position probably isn’t going to help him last any longer. He can see _everything_ , and Xiao Zhan watches him coquettishly from over his shoulder as Yibo dips two of his fingers back into his asshole, finds him slick and loose. _Fuck_ , Yibo did that to him.  
  
“Just a little, didi,” Xiao Zhan reminds him as if Yibo could forget the torture of restraint. “Even just the tip was so much, god. Imagine if you got your whole cock in me.”  
  
Yibo’s starting to suspect that, despite the complaining, maybe Xiao Zhan is in fact _very_ into his big dick.  
  
Yibo gets closer behind Xiao Zhan so that he can line up his cock, and then he presses in. Xiao Zhan lets his face drop into the hotel pillow and whines as Yibo enters him, painstakingly slow. Xiao Zhan is just so tight, and from this angle, Yibo can see the way he’s stretched around him, and he rubs at the place that their skin meets.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Xiao Zhan moans, shifting his knees out further on the bed then rolling back against him, pushing back against his cock, definitely more than just the tip of Yibo’s dick going inside of him.  
  
“Gege be careful,” Yibo says desperately through gritted teeth. Xiao Zhan just whines and rocks his hips, fucking himself on the tip of Yibo’s cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan says, his voice cracking halfway through. “Fuck, _Yibo_ , oh my god, it’s good.”  
  
It is good; it’s fucking _incredible_ , and for the first time in his twenty-one years of life, Yibo wishes that his cock was smaller so that he could fuck Xiao Zhan properly. He wants to pin himself to Xiao Zhan’s back and fuck him in deep, slow strokes. He wants him back on his lap, his hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist as he bounces him down on his cock, pressing in so deep that Xiao Zhan feels it in his throat.  
  
Xiao Zhan arches his back and Yibo presses in between his shoulder blades, pushing. “A bit more, it’s okay,” Xiao Zhan says.  
  
If Xiao Zhan wants more, Yibo can give him more. He rolls his hips in tiny little movements, fucking Xiao Zhan shallowly, and before he realises it his cock is halfway inside of him. Yibo pauses then pulls back an inch, trying to restrain himself. It would be horribly embarrassing if he wasn’t able to keep control of himself, and Yibo doesn’t want to give Xiao Zhan a single excuse to make fun of his skills in bed.  
  
“Mm, I’m so _full_ ,” Xiao Zhan breathes, and then pushes up onto his elbows so he can watch Yibo from under his arms. “You can move more, it’s okay.”  
  
Yibo wants to say that if he moves any more he’ll be fucking Xiao Zhan properly, but then Xiao Zhan tenses his muscles, squeezing down on Yibo’s cock, and Yibo’s hands fly to his waist.  
  
“Xiao Zhan!”  
  
“Too much?” Xiao Zhan asks as if he isn’t the one split open by Yibo’s dick. “You can go a bit deeper, it’s fine.”  
  
Yibo goes deeper, and now he’s got his entire cock inside of Xiao Zhan—despite promising that it would be just the tip—but it wasn’t his fault _at all_. His hand was forced, and Xiao Zhan is greedy, and bossy, and Yibo is not going to put up with it. He pumps his hips in a quick thrust and Xiao Zhan’s breath catches.  
  
“ _Yibo_ ,” he huffs. “That is not just a little, that is a lot— _ah_!” Yibo shuts him up with another thrust and then he is actually fucking Xiao Zhan, watching as his cock disappears inside of him. Xiao Zhan makes a pleased little noise as Yibo rolls his hips in a slow rhythm, staying deep. Now that he isn’t focusing on restraining himself anymore, Yibo feels lit up from the inside, his palms sweating where they hold Xiao Zhan’s hips.

  
“More,” Xiao Zhan says. “More, Yibo.”  
  
“What do you mean, more? I’m all the way inside of you,” Yibo finally does what he’s been wanting to and plasters himself to Xiao Zhan’s back, pushing him down until he is flat on his belly with Yibo’s body pinning him to the bed. “Can’t you feel it?”  
  
Xiao Zhan reaches between their bodies with one hand and feels where Yibo’s cock is inside of him and strokes the base of Yibo’s cock, smears lube into his pubes. He then gasps softly, grinding between the bedsheets and Yibo’s dick.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Xiao Zhan sighs. “Oh my god.” His skin is tacky with sweat where they are pressed together and Yibo feels overheated, restless. He presses a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s nape, then scrapes his teeth along the side of his neck, and Xiao Zhan clenches down on him as if pulling him deeper.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you now, gege,” Yibo informs him, and Xiao Zhan shifts beneath him with a pleased sigh. “Fill you up,” he rolls his hips, pulls out until just the head of his cock is in Xiao Zhan. “Stretch you out.” Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches and then he moans, pushing back onto Yibo’s cock as he thrusts back in.  
  
“ _Yes,_ ”  
  
Now that Yibo has started he can’t seem to stop the torrid of words leaving his mouth. “I’ll ruin you for anyone else, all you’ll think of is my big cock splitting you open. You won’t be able to get off without four fingers in you, and even that won’t be enough.” Xiao Zhan is positively shaking beneath him and Yibo finally, finally, fucks him faster, and rougher, and Xiao Zhan gets his right hand under his own hips to jerk himself off in tandem with Yibo’s thrusts. “All you’ll be able to think of is me.”  
  
Yibo must do something right with his thrusts because Xiao Zhan suddenly yelps, which then turns into a long, drawn-out moan, split up by the impact of Yibo’s thrusts.  
  
“Yibo, fuck, _baby_ ,” their skin slaps together, intermingled with the sound of Xiao Zhan jacking himself off, the wet noise of it clouding Yibo’s mind. “ _Yeah_ , just you, fuck–”  
  
It’s the possessiveness that does Yibo in, and he gasps wetly and bites down on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder as he comes, grinding deep inside of him as he spills. It seems to last forever, and Yibo keeps on moving his hips, fucking Xiao Zhan through it.  
  
“Did you— did you come in me?” Xiao Zhan gasps, spasming below him as he jacks himself faster, his cheek pressed to the bedsheets. “That’s so hot, oh my god, oh, oh _fuck—_ ” Xiao Zhan then clenches down on Yibo’s cock, making him gasp in his hypersensitivity, but then he’s coming, pressed below Yibo, gasping into the sheets as he rocks back against Yibo’s softening cock. “Shit.”  
  
Yibo agrees with the sentiment, panting against the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck. He pushes himself up and off Xiao Zhan’s back, their skin sticking uncomfortably, then slowly pulls out. A trickle of come follows his cock, and Yibo must have lost his mind because he gathers it against two of his fingers then pushes it back inside of Xiao Zhan. He’s loose and pink and Yibo’s half soft dick twitches at the silky warmth of him. Xiao Zhan groans.  
  
“I’m not going again,” he says, and bats at Yibo’s general direction with one hand. “The joys of youth.”  
  
Yibo feels too unhinged to laugh, and just collapses on the bed next to Xiao Zhan with a sigh.  
  
“You like big dicks, gege?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan turns over to face him, his face deliciously flushed.   
  
“Perhaps,” he says, glaring teasingly. “Might need to try out a few more though.”  
  
“Mm,” Yibo grunts, exhausted. “You won't find anyone bigger than me.”  
  
There’s a pause for just a second too long before Xiao Zhan responds, “Well, I guess that means we’ll have to do this again, then.” He then stretches, pointing his toes as he groans in relaxed pleasure.  
  
“Tonight?” Yibo says hopefully, and gets another hit to his shoulder, but this time Xiao Zhan leaves his hand there, a comforting weight.  
  
“Fuck off,” Xiao Zhan says, laughing. “I’m gonna need at least a week to recover, Christ. I can still feel you in my stomach.”  
  
Yibo squirms, cock filling at the words.  
  
“I’ll be feeling you tomorrow,” Xiao Zhan sighs, and Yibo curls into his side, trying to will himself to not get hard again. “God, Yibo, I won’t be able to stop thinking abou—” Yibo covers Xiao Zhan’s mouth with both hands, looking up at him, pleading.  
  
“Ge. Unless you want to go again right now, shut up.”  
  
Xiao Zhan beams below his palm. Yibo thinks that he could fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone ever says just the tip to you, do not believe them! 
> 
> also YES i am legally required to end every fic with fluff sorry x
> 
> [think about them with me on twitter](https://twitter.com/kinkywrists)


End file.
